


Lorry Corry Honey Bunny Twinnie

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Karena Lysander senang mengganggu kembarannya. #Siblingisasi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Post-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

"Looorc."

Lorcan menghela napas. "Untuk yang kesembilan kalinya, apa, Lys?"

Lysander mengekeh pelan sebagai respons terhadap erangan saudara kembarnya itu. "Aku bosan, ayo kita pergi."

Lorcan diam sejenak. "Tidak mau," jawabnya lugas. "Aku mau menghapalkan isi buku ini."

"Astaga, Lorc, kau punya waktu satu tahun untuk menghapalkan isinya!" Suara Lysander meninggi. "Sekarang bahkan masih liburan musim panas, tahu?"

Ya, Lorcan dan Lysander tengah berada di tengah-tengah liburan musim panas mereka. Itu artinya, tidak lama lagi mereka akan naik tingkat. Mereka akan menjadi pelajar sihir Hogwarts tahun ketiga.

"Tidak bisa begitu," bantah Lorcan tidak mau kalah. "Ini materi yang penting sekali, Lys, dan jalan-jalan tidak akan membantuku menghapalkannya."

"Memangnya aku akan mengajakmu kemana, Lorc?"

"Entahlah, pokoknya aku tidak berminat." Lorcan kembali fokus kepada buku bacaannya. "Dan sekali lagi, jangan ganggu aku."

Lysander mana mungkin menurut?

Eh, mungkin sih, tetapi hanya dua menit. Setelahnya ...

"Looorc."

"Apa lagi, Lys? Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya kau memanggilku saat sedang membaca buku ini." Lorcan menghela napas lelah. "Padahal kau juga tahu, seharusnya kau tidak menggangguku saat sedang membaca."

"Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu, kok," balas Lysander tidak acuh sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, tidak ke arah Lorcan. "Tidak digubris juga tidak apa-apa."

Lorcan mendengus lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Selang dua menit berikutnya ...

"Lorc! Lorc!"

Lorcan tidak menjawab.

"Lorc! Jawab aku!"

Kesal, Lorcan membanting bukunya pelan. "Tadi kau sudah bilang tidak digubris pun tidak apa-apa!"

"Memang, lantas mengapa kau menurut?"

 _Sial_ , batin Lorcan kesal. Kembali ia fokuskan mata dan otaknya kepada buku yang tadi ia banting. Untung saja buku itu bukan Buku Monster: Tentang Monster. Oh, omong-omong soal buku itu, Lorcan menyimpannya dengan baik di atas nakas samping ranjang, tidak seperti Lysander yang meletakkannya di bawah rak sepatu agar ayah dan ibunya terkejut saat pulang nanti.

Dua menit setelahnya ...

"Lorc!"

Lorcan bungkam. Lysander tidak bisa menipunya lagi, tidak bisa.

"Lorcan!"

Lorcan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Lorcan Scamander!"

Cih, penambahan nama belakang tidak akan membuat Lorcan luluh.

"Lorcan Newton Scamander!"

Oke, perasaan Lorcan mulai tidak enak.

"Lorry Corry!"

Sial, perasaannya benar. Lysander mulai seenaknya mengubah nama panggilan.

"Lorry Corry Honey Bunny Twinnie!"

"Lys!" Kesal, Lorcan membanting kembali bukunya. "Apa-apaan?!"

Lysander terkekeh. "Bro, kita sudah tiga belas tahun menjadi saudara kembar dan kau masih menanyakan 'apa-apaan' kepadaku?"

Lorcan mendengus kesal. Tidak salah juga sih, perkataan kembarannya yang satu itu. Sebenarnya Lorcan tahu persis apa mau Lysander kok, dia hanya tidak mau mengaku saja.

"Jadi bagaimana, Lorc? Masih ingin berkutat dengan buku dan kupanggil Lorry Corry Hun―"

"Baiklah, baiklah," potong Lorcan kesal. Ditutupnya buku yang tengah ia baca dengan benar, lalu ditatapnya Lysander. "Kau mau kutemani melakukan apa, Lys?"

Lysander tersenyum puas. Sepertinya mengerjai saudaranya lagi setelah ini tidak akan jadi masalah, hm?

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Setelah dibaca ulang yang pertama kali kupikirkan adalah, "Ini kenapa Lysander kampret banget, ya?"
> 
> Tapi yaudahlah ya, wong Rey juga yang nulis orz
> 
> Entah kenapa bagi Rey, Lorcan adalah cowok nerd yang serius dan penurut, sedangkan Lysander adalah cowok iseng yang suka banget nge-prank Lorcan. Aduduh, gemas sekali lah sama mereka3
> 
> HP Next Gen itu emang paling enak dibayangin xD
> 
> Oke, ditunggu komentarnya~ xD


End file.
